


From Isu to Human

by MalasLahBro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalasLahBro/pseuds/MalasLahBro
Summary: The Eagle Bearer found an ancient artifact that brought his long time companion's body to life. What does one do if they have all the time in the world?
Relationships: Alexios/Aletheia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	From Isu to Human

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 post

It has been a very long time since he did something.

For example - that one time he killed a man, it led to a war between multiple nations. Blamed his friend for it and made him hide again.

Or when he enjoyed someone's company, it led to that woman being obsessed over his power and nearly doomed him when she shared it with her friends in a plot to take it away.

A lot of wars, conflicts and destruction occured in his lifetime. The decision to intervene always led to bigger problems.

That's why he did nothing but lived a simple life of a scholar - learning knowledge discovered over the years and writing it down.

He also had Aleithia as company. Thanked his luck that the Isu woman was always by his side when he felt like slipping.

XxxxX

"Aleithia, I wonder if this could even work?" he asked, sitting behind his desk with scribles he wrote down from some ruins under the sea with the Trident. "Would this really summon an Isu? There seems nothing to indicate it."

"The writing is a simple transportation mechanism like the one Hermes built but for longer distance and smaller loads." she replied, "Try touching the staff on it."

He took it out and tapped a wing onto it.

Nothing.

"Huh-"

Booom!

XxxxX

Alexios got rid of the ringing in his ears. Finding that his book was a pile of dust and the desk broken in half.

There was also Aleithia's body naked underneath it all.

"What the fuck?"

"It seems that the staff transmitted my Identification and retreived my real body." the body spoke, opening her eyes and sitting up, "Most interesting, I never imagined this could happen."

"Aleithia?"

"Yes, Alexios?"

"You're real?"

"If you mean I gained my physical body, then yes. I am real."

XxxxX

The two ancient beings sat on the kitchen chairs, eating bread and tomato sauce Alexios made.

"Can your body feel emotions?" he asked, taking a bite, "Can it grow?"

"My hormonal functions works. My body is of Isu origins, unchanging."

"Ooh, just like me then. The staff still works, and you can do things outside of it. It's a joyous occasion I say!"

"How would you like to celebrate?"

"Wine! And lots of em!"

XxxxX

They laid on the bed, Alexios being the big spoon. Aleithia stroked his arms, deep in thought he imagined.

"Drachmae for your thoughts?"

"The plan was for you to carry the staff until the time comes. My role was to monitor and advance the Project. With a body, now - I find myself somewhat lost. Worry being the main emotion now that I could physically influence the state of the world."

"Hmm." he hummed, giving thought to her problem. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"You do know that your company over the years kept me sane right?"

"Yes, you have told countless times."

"Then do just that. Accompany me. Simple, right?"

She turned towards him, their eyes meeting.

"That is the best course of action. I will do so."

XxxxX

"Can you bear children, Aleithia?"

"The function still works. Yes, I could still bear a child. Do you wish to do it now?"

"Tempting." he chuckled, returning his sword, "Maybe later."

They were by a small house, located on a private Island he purchased. Plants and trees grew around the clearing.

Aleithia sheathed the sword Alexios made as a gift, a classic spatha he mastered the technique over the years.

A month passed since they discovered her body. It was an enjoyable time.

They made her passports, identities and other essential things such as buying clothes and other items.

She favoured a simple silk cloth to cover her breasts and crotch, her skin gloriously glistening after their brief sparring session.

"You gave me quite a fight, I'm impressed." he remarked, walking over to a table where cold drinks were prepared. "Seems like you finally got your old moves."

Aleithia took the cup he offered when she got close, letting the cold juice reinvigorate her insides. " I haven't showed you anything yet, thare is still much to discover."

"Ooh, I'm going to enjoy it."

It was a simple life.

The threat of secret orders making a move always remained at the back of his mind.

Still, he was confident they could get through this together.

XxxxX

"We should get married." she proposed on day, "I would like to experience the modern ceremony like the TV shows."

Alexios gave it a thought, "Alright. But I'm not very good at planning these things."

"More fun for me then."

They were lounging underneath a big tree in the middle of the campus. Lectures already ending for the day and their time off always being together.

Aleithia is a large woman - part of what made her Isu. The markings of her body covered by her favourite beige blouse and a black pencil skirt.

"Did those Malaka's bother you again?" he asked, looking around casually.

"They reasoned that my lack of a ring on my finger means that I'm game." she answered, "I would like something specially made, if you will."

"Lets visit the shop then, I'm also not very good at jewelery, as you fondly remind me sometimes."

"You are not good at a lot of things Alexios. That's why I'm here."

"You complete me. And cooks very delicious food. What man could resist such a great woman?"

"I know."

XxxxX

Alexios held his wife of a 100 years close, humming the tune his mother used. His body swaying along with hers.

They were on top of their house - a simple wooden cabin he built after the previous one got raided by one of the secret orders.

"I sense one of your descendants reliving the memories." she stated, holding him firmly. "I fear that our time grows near."

"My love, you know that I would always be with you."

"Yes. And I also know that once the Staff is passed down, you will lose your life, Alexios."

He hummed, sniffing her neck and liking the new shampoo she was using.

"Are you taking this seriously, dear?" she asked. " You are mighty occupied by my neck again."

"I'm just enjoying my beloved wife's body. Do go on."

"You never get tired of me? After all these years?"

"Never. After all, you do keep yourself up very nicely." he said, lifting her leg in a princess carry. 

"And you too, though that belly is better in my opinion, keep it that way please?"

He gave a a quick kiss, " Cook me those boars again and I will."

XxxxX

After countless years.

The end is near.

Alexios looked down from the broken steps of Atlantis, watching his descendant - a woman of great qualities interact with his wife and solving the puzzles using his memories.

Part of him was slightly embarassed - his memories contain also his years of cringe worthy moments as well as his stupidity.

But another part of him was worried.

He accepted death. It was a long time in the waiting.

But, Aleithia seems to not want to let go.

Every time he brought it up, she would distract him, evade and sometimes plainly asking not to speak of it again.

He loves her. With every fiber of his being.

From the moment she accompanied him though his most trying of duties, being his crutch, his purpose in life.

He was content. His life fulfilled ages ago.

When Layla went back into the Animus, Aleithia came by his side and hugged him tightly, breathing loudly onto his back.

He comforted her as best he could, humming the tune while swaying their dance.

She followed along.

"Maybe you should hold onto the staff. Help me guide her."

"Aleithia...."

"I know." she kissed him, "I know the burdens and your tiredness. I know your pain."

"You also know my love. Your strength and will. My love, this is the Project we have been pouring our efforts into, to guide humanity."

"Humanity seems to work fine on its own."

"You know they need this. Our son's and daughter's children."

"I need you."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "They need you too." he said. "You said to me, long ago - that this burden could break me."

"Yes..."

"When you came by my side. I know that I will never break. You became my strength, Aleithia."

"..."

"Become theirs, find a purpose when I'm gone. Our time will never reach infinite."

They shared their quiet moment. Foreheads pressed. He tried his best to convey his love and strength. Hoped that she will carry on without him.

"Aleithia! I'm ready!" Layla shouted, waiting by the gates.

"Go." he said. 

XxxxX

When Alexios appeared and talked to the Heir of Memories, Aleithia stood behind him, staring at his back.

Well toned, familliar. His tummy still to her liking, his hair braided, strong arms that always carried her.

He made her human.

Love, Fear, Anger, Helplessness.

She was going to lose him.

He turned around and looked at her. Layla wisely reading the room and gave them a moment.

"I love you. With all my heart and soul."

"My love...please, don't do it." she could feel tears, her heart in pain. "You don't have to give her the staff."

He let go of the staff, letting it fall with a clink as he hugged her with all his might.

"I will wait for you on the other side. Stay strong for me, okay?"

"Alexios..."

"Goodbye, my love."

His body lost its luster. She was suprised by the sudden coldness that seeped through his clothes.

"No..." 

"Great Mother Earth, I greet you." he whispered.

"Alexios!" she barely held her voice.

"Wait!!"

XxxxX

He must have thought that a quick death would lessen her pain.

It did not.

She was angry, furious.

The staff handed over to the Heir of Memories, Aleithia crisply gave the puzzle for the gates and waited, the particles of her husband's body already contained in a jar.

This was all that was left. 

His body, smile, joy, happiness.

All in a jar.

She felt cheated.

The idea of recreating his body at the forefront of her mind, Aleithia ignored all else and entered the archives.

XxxxX

The Heir of Memories entered the Atlantis Simulation.

The doctor was monitoring vitals and other things.

Aleithia in the meanwhile, wondered if she could open the gates of death and get back her husband.

"..." 

"..."

"So....how are you alive?" the blonde doctor asked, suddenly taking an interest in her. 

"I'm of Isu origin. My body will not age like humans."

"But-"

She held up a hand, shutting the woman named Victoria up.

"There are a lot of secrets in this world that has yet to be discovered. You can gain powers of you know how to. Now, leave me be."

Aleithia moved away from the chamber, going back to the archives to look for the positions of the gates of hell.

At the back of her mind, she was monitoring the Heir's journey and was evaluating.

So far, she felt like the current heir seems not suitable to wield tha staff.

If so, she could remake her husband's body, take away his soul from death and then make him the new Heir of Memories.

He knew how to use the staff.

He knew how to keep balance between order and chaos.

He knew she needed hi-

"No." she muttered, "He's in for a world of pain when he comes back."

Yes, a punishment. For leaving for a while.

XxxxX

The heir of Memories swatted her friend like fly, killing the blonde Dr who only worried for her well being.

Aleithia passively watched from the side, not really caring about the current happenings.

Humanity could perish and she will not give a single fuck.

"Ah, fuck. He used this word often. Malaka!"

"What!?" Layla screamed, hovering over the corpse as her fit of rage revealed its consequence. "It was the Staff's fault!"

Wow. Aleithia thought. Alexios died for this?

"Aleithia! Can the staff restore her life?! Help me damn it!"

"No." she also wanted it to restore life. Well, sucks for them.

"You've not taking this seriously! I know the Staff can do a lot of things, I just need to make it work!"

"..." Aleithia sighed, tired. 

"Let me finish the simulations! Please!"

How did this short woman scream so loudly? Ah well.

"Okay."

Let the Heir of Memories have her wish. It is futile.

'Smug bitch.' she thought.

XxxX

The girl was in the Atlantis part. Leaving Aleithia with silence and her own thoughts.

Would Alexios want this? 

A rude bitch who could not handle the staff to shoulder the duty.

No.

But she was the one who's alive. Did she want this?

No. Of course not.

But he was dead.

"Urgh, I need help."

She looked at Layla.

"Hmm, a simulation?" an idea came to her.

Maybe.

Lets try it.

XxxxX

"Alexios!"

"Aleithia!" he exclaimed, receiving her flying hug and falling towards the ground in a thump. "I didn't know this was a special occasion?"

"It is." she said, burying her nose on his neck. "I'm just enjoying my husband's marvelous body."

He patted her back, rubbing it softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping away the tears that dripped from her eyes.

Maybe she should live in here? Where he is.

"You died. This is a simulation."

"Oh." he hummed.

Silence. 

Tiredness resonated throughout her body. She relaxed and fell asleep in his arms.

XxxxX

"This is fantasy." he said, enjoying her signature boar dish, "You have to move on, my love."

"I don't want to."

"Even you know-"

"Stop." she asked quietly. "Please."

Silence.

Her husband went behind her and hugged. Humming.

"I miss you so much."

"I know."

"How did you cope?"

"I had friends and family. I have you."

"I don't have anyone anymore."

"..."

He lifted her in a princess carry, the food vanishing like it didn't exist. 

Gently laying her down and then joining alongside her. He let her be the big spoon.

"Then, this place will be your sanctuary. Until you find strength. Know that I will always be with you."

XxxxX

Layla was not fit to be the Heir of Memories.

Aleithia breathed in deeply, the time in the simulation calmed her heart down. 

She discussed it with Alexios, already having a solution but her heart still pains at the thought of it.

She would accompany the young woman, guiding and shaping her to be fit for the duties ahead.

It would take a long time.

Probably across generations.

Alexios will need to wait in Elysium for a while.

"At least there's the simulations. And the wine."

She regained her strength. 

Aleithia reaffirmed her vow.

For humanity.

For her beloved.

And for herself.

When her tasks are finished, maybe they should enter reincarnate and live together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have spelled Aletheia wrong. Mehh


End file.
